vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136311-nov-2014-wod-launch
Content ---- ---- ---- Felt the need to edit somethings. :D | |} ---- ---- Haha, no they didn't. | |} ---- actually yes they did. i could lvlup after 2 days without lag at the EU on a full server while carbine after 5 days still doesnt have there shit together and it wont get fixed any time soon because the weekend is here now. | |} ---- Good for you, people in NA region had to deal with intentional artificial queues for WoD. If you where on ANY popular server at all, people would often remote login or start login process before leaving for their shifts only to return and STILL be waiting. Then add in 3000+ latency and constant DDoS assaults. The 'problems' where bandaided little by little for Blizzard but it took them a WEEK to get the queues/servers stable after the expansion went live. I was there. The world is bigger then the EU. | |} ---- a week is still shorter then it will take carbine to fix this, they are not even close to getting it fixed and it has already been 5 days and we are entering the weekend now so the servers will get nuked even more. also you cant compared a major exspansion launch of a mmorpg with 10mil subs to wildstar switching to f2p with no real content added. | |} ---- I was there too ands no, it did not take that long. Queues yes, but those are expected, the bugs no. The garrison issue was fixed in only a few days and that was the only major bug. The stuck on flight path bug was actually a result of the garrison bug. And lag was little and fixed quickly. In fact, some servers didn't even have any lag at all. | |} ---- This is complete bullshit. I was playing WoD in two days no problems. | |} ---- ---- someone can't count LOL, no.. in fact, they didn't fix it faster. | |} ---- ---- in eu time (yea there are more countrys then 'murica ) this is the 5th day since launch day so yes i can count. Edited October 3, 2015 by Ave | |} ---- define fix? completely fixed no issues at all? no. Fixed to a state that you could actually LOG IN and play? yep. I hit 100 on my first toon on November 15th, 2 days after launch. I have played my warrior alt for a total of 2 hours from 18.5 to 22 in 4 days...the rest of the time has been fighting the login boss or sitting doing nothing on my housing plot too scared to zone and get booted out. | |} ---- exactly, my medium-high population horde server (Hyjal) had little lag at all after the first day or two - I could actually log in and play the entire time too. So please OP, do not compare this too the WoD launch as this is far, far worse. Now if you do want to compare, Blizzard handed out 5 days of game time...so yeah let's see what Carbine does for subscribers. | |} ---- Look at a true fan boy, comparing server technology from 10 YEARS AGO, comparing coding software FROM 10 YEARS AGO, and INTERNET QUALITY from 10 years ago, with what we have today..... Sorry buddy, your statement is both outrageous but also laughable. Have a nice day, and btw WOD was miles ahead in front of this so called wildstar relaunch...i am not hating on your precious game, i am just stating FACTS | |} ---- ---- Logic isn't a strong point of many folks here Beattle... | |} ---- ---- Same here Also WoD had close to 10 million players hammering the servers constantly | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes and the world is also bigger than the US. See what I did there? WOW has way more players and personally I didn't have any problems at all on one of Blizztard's megaservers (which is actually one...) | |} ---- ---- Even the npcs dont' want to deal with this relaunch. The ride never ends. Prepare for your eternity of terrible jokes and puns. | |} ---- No, they didn't. The problems persisted for over a week :) | |} ---- ---- I've got a -4 to sunshine attribute. I'd lose way too much HP to do what you are suggesting. | |} ---- If you played EU, of course not, you weren't under DDoS assault for a day or so solid which compounded the problem. When the game isn't being hammered with login attempts or floods of people online, Wildstar runs pretty smoothly. I don't have a character at max level, so I wouldn't know how gameplay at that end plays out, but I am sharing from my own experience that even the 'xp/loot lag' doesn't exist with a lower active population on the current servers. As people begin hammering the login servers and populating the servers after a certain point this issue grows and gets worse until the servers buckle.. like they did every single day this week and it will only be worse since this is the weekend now. As for WoD in NA region I felt bad for my friends on high pop realms, they couldn't log in at all. There was such an issue with server instability/lag that the 'world server' was down more often then up for 2 days AFTER the DDoS attack AND the deliberate throttling of people trying to login was done until they could fix other issues. It had people seriously raging on social media, third party news sites AND the WoW forums combined for a week. The fact that Blizzard HAD.. 10 million active subs at that time doesn't mean that 10 million where all crammed into ONE region. I really think you people expect too much from such a tiny company like Carbine. Have you not looked at some of the company photos they've posted? Their offices? They look a fraction of the size when compared to Blizzard. In all honesty? When Blizzard was still small and was NOT under another company like Activision, they had a HELL of a time getting the game running correctly. Being a 'vanilla' player myself, I remember many times per week the servers would crash consistently, I remember random/long unexpected maintenance and that's not even having the lid off of the 'bug list'. It seems to me that you're comparing a game company who's been making games since the 90's to present with a relatively new game company like Carbine.. and when I say relatively new? I mean relatively new in online/mmo style gaming. You're comparing a company that's built up steam over the years by providing a casual friendly platform that caters to various types of gamers from the more dedicated to those not wanting to dedicate too much. That is why WoW appeals to such a wide audience. I've been through all their expansion launches. Through all the problems too. In many cases the game launches FIRST in NA regions and by the time the EU gets their launch, fixes have already rolled out to ALL regions. Try not to look at a situation with a narrow gaze, it's really obvious that the scope of things isn't that clearly understood. I can't compare Blizzard or any other game/company to Wildstar and Carbine, they're each different and the coding is different and many companies don't share how to fix things intentionally to curb competition in the fiercely competitive market known as online gaming. | |} ---- No it is not. The problems other than the DDOS were highly server dependent. On WRA the queues, garrison issues and lag lasted a good week for me but when I swapped over to the smaller server I played horde side all I had were the DDOS sideaffects and the occasional garrison crash. Edited October 3, 2015 by Myrany | |} ---- Actually you can in one sense. As I see it if the mighty Blizzard can have big problems for a week then we should not be surprised when a much smaller less experienced company has problems. I read it more as a call for patience than anything else. | |} ---- That's right. You can't compare an MMO with 10 years of history that has had 5 expansion launches and at one point handled over 12 million players and hudnreds of millions of dollars a year in revenue to Wildstar's less experienced and less funded team. Good call. Edited October 3, 2015 by Goodbrew | |} ---- ---- As a player who also has characters on MG and WrA, I experienced the same.. Scarlet Crusade had next to no issues aside from DDoS and the occasional garrison burp.. but the high pop realms where pretty much unplayable with tons of ups 'n downs all week. Totally agree with ya. | |} ----